The Soft Giggle Of Love
by allthingsmagical
Summary: This is the fifth and final part in the series. Sequel to 'An Affair Of The Heart' and 'The Love Of A King' and 'The Miracle Of Love' and 'I vow To You My Heart.' Merlin and Arthur are waiting for the arrival of their baby and get a shock when the time comes. Mpreg and fluffiness. Please R


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is the fifth and final part in the series. **__**Sequel to 'An Affair Of The Heart' and 'The Love Of A King' and 'The Miracle Of Love' and 'I vow To You My Heart.' Merlin and Arthur are waiting for the arrival of their baby and get a shock when the time comes.**_

_**Mpreg and fluffiness.**_

_**Thank you to ForeverCullen for the title. x**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for proof reading it x**_

* * *

Arthur had finished his counsel meeting and hurried to his chambers to see his husband Merlin who was now eight months pregnant. Merlin being this far along had to be on bed rest as Gaius was worried if anything happened. Gaius had never seen a male pregnancy and was worried deeply for Merlin, so to make his husband happy and to stop him from worrying as much, Merlin agreed to be on bed rest, six weeks from when he was due. Hunith had moved to Camelot and Arthur had her in a room not far from where they were.

Arthur opened the door to their chambers and frowned when the drapes on their bed were drawn one side, hiding Merlin from view. "Merlin baby?"

"Arthur?"

"Why do you have the drapes drawn across this side of the bed?"

"Come round the other side and see for yourself."

Arthur did as Merlin said and felt himself harden when he saw the picture his husband made lying flat on his back, naked whilst using a hand to fan himself. "Hot."

"Why thank you."

Arthur laughed and sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his husbands protruding belly. "Now move those lips of yours further south."

"Why should I do that?" Arthur said in a teasing voice.

"Because it would make me happy."

"Perfect answer." Arthur said before taking his husband whole. "Gods Arthur."

Arthur ran his hands up his husband's legs and inwards when he reached the top, cupping and rolling Merlin's balls in his hand, it wasn't long before Merlin was cumming whilst moaning out Arthur's name who after licking Merlin clean, started to kiss his way up his pregnant husband. "Gods I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

* * *

With Merlin still not being able to get any cooler Arthur asked the servants to do a cool bath and carried his husband, placing him in the bath before getting in behind him. "Only four more weeks Merlin and we still need a name for our son."

"Could be a girl."

"Well let us pick out and decide a name for a boy and girl and then we know where we stand, that's one part out the way."

"What's the next?"

"Where our son or daughter will be sleeping."

"I don't want them in a chamber of their own Arthur. I want our child in our chamber with us until a certain age. And then have our servants quarters done up for their room and when they are older a chamber of their own."

"You've really thought about this."

"I have Arthur. I know we will have maids to look after our child but I don't want that. I know you are King and have a huge responsibility but the only people I want to raise our child is me and you. If there comes a time where we both have to leave Camelot on business then our child can stay with mother. I only want the maids to step in if we are struggling and need help."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and held him close as he kissed the sorcerer's neck. "I know Merlin. I feel the same. I grew up with maids and nannies, wishing my father was doing what they were, wondering why my father didn't do what they did. I don't want that for my child Merlin. I may be King and have a weight on my shoulders but with you by my side it doesn't feel so heavy. With you by my side I know I can do both."

"You say the sweetest things Arthur."

"I say what I feel and know."

Merlin smiled and lifted his arm up, reaching behind him to hold Arthur's head in place, wanting more of the kisses he was receiving.

* * *

It was two weeks later, two weeks before Merlin was due did the pains start just after sunrise. Merlin woke up with a sharp pain. "Oh. Arthur wake up."

Nothing.

"Arthur?"

Again. Nothing.

Merlin lost his patience and outstretched his hand. "Brim straem."

Arthur rolled and fell off the bed landing hard on the floor. "Ow." Arthur shot up. "Merlin are you crazy? What did you do that for? That hurt."

"I am guessing it doesn't hurt as much I am hurting right now." Merlin snapped.

"The baby is coming?"

"No I am just in a playful mood. Of course the baby is coming."

"What should I do?"

"Go back to sleep will be the best thing. Get Gaius you dollop head."

"Gaius. Right be right back." Arthur chucked his clothes on and hurried from the room.

* * *

Five minutes later Arthur rushed back in with Gaius, Hunith and Gwen. "I thought you was just getting Gaius Arthur."

"I was but I passed Hunith's chambers on our way back and I know she would want to be here."

"And Gwen."

"She can help." Arthur said as he kissed Merlin's forehead and held his hand.

"Arthur I am sorry but you can not be here."

"What? But Gaius-"

"Arthur please, trust Gaius. I have him, mum and Gwen here and you will just be on the other side of the door. Please?"

Arthur nodded and kissed Merlin. "You just shout and I am straight here."

When Arthur opened the chamber doors to leave he was surprised to see Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine and Percival stood there. "Why are all of you here?"

"Support Arthur." Lancelot said. "We will wait here with you."

* * *

Later on had Arthur pacing in front of the chamber doors, jumping and pausing every now and then when he heard Merlin scream. Three times Percival and Leon had to hold Arthur back, stopping him from entering, telling their King that if anything was wrong then Gaius would come and get him.

Finally after an hour of more pacing and worrying Arthur froze when the doors to his and Merlin's chambers opened to reveal a tired looking Gaius. "Merlin is fine Arthur. All is well and healthy. You can go on in."

Gaius had hardly finished speaking when Arthur rushed past him and over to the bed where Merlin was sat up looking worn out but smiling when he saw Arthur who had walk over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well?"

"Would you like to hold your son Arthur?"

"Son." Arthur said in a whisper as he took his son from Merlin and looked closely at his son. "Black hair just like his daddy. Oh Merlin he is gorgeous. Thank you so much."

"Arthur. Hand your son back over to his daddy." Hunith said.

"Not yet. I want to hold him some more."

"But what about your daughter?"

"Daughter?" Arthur looked up from his son and saw Hunith holding another baby. "Twins?" he handed his son back over to his husband and slowly walked over to Hunith and took his daughter in his arms. She had a head full of black hair just like her brother. "It surprised us all. Especially me. All the check ups I have gave Merlin I can't believe I didn't see that he was carrying two."

"It doesn't matter Gaius. I don't mind and I don't think Merlin does either."

"I don't. We have found each other and we have ourselves two beautiful and healthy children. Right at this moment I couldn't be more happier."

Arthur walked over and sat beside Merlin and gave him a long and passionate kiss. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

* * *

A week later Arthur and Merlin were stood in the throne room that was as full as it was when they both got married. Arthur was holding their daughter and Merlin was holding their son. "Friends, Knights, Lords and Ladies and People of Camelot. I invite you all here today to meet my son and daughter. May I introduce you all to Princess Mariette and Prince Quintus."

The throne room erupted with applause which woke the babies, making them cry. "What do I do again?" Arthur asked, looking at his husband who was laughing. "Rock her Arthur. She will soon fall asleep again. It shows how much they take after me."

"How so?"

"Well like their daddy, both of our children love to fall asleep in your arms."

Arthur smiled and leaned over and kissed Merlin. He had his husband and now he had his children. Arthur didn't think he could feel more happy then he did right at this moment in time.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
